Start your Engines Drive,The New Year and New Buds
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: It's a new Year at Beacon for team Hope RWBY and Emily.But,when Hope's home attacks,can he and his new friends save the dimension?


As Emily and Alice came out of a dimensional portal,they were greeted with Hope,Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Yang fighting a Moose Fangire."Emily,Alice,great timing"Said Weiss,as she slashed at the Moose Fangire."It's good to be back"Said Emily,as she got out her bladed staff and then ran towards the Moose Fangire and slashed at him,knocking him back."Hm,these are very interesting students I will be learning with this year"Said a person in the shadows."Hey, you know it's been a year since we all started at Beacon?"Said Ruby,as she transformed into Giam Banana Arms."Oh,yeah,it has been"Said Yang,as she punched the Moose Fangire towards Ruby,who then pressed the knife on the Sengoku Driver three times."Banana Sparking!"Said the Sengoku Driver. Ruby then thrusted the Banaspear into the ground,making energy bananas appear out of the ground,and head towards the Moose Fangire,inpailing him with the energy bananas,and destroying him."Alright!"Shouted Emily,as Ruby demorphed."You did good,Ru-Ru"Said Weiss,who gave Ruby a quick kiss."I saw the fight.I guess I'll have fun learning all of you"Said the person,who jumped down from his position."And who might you be?"Asked Yang."I'm to meet you,lass"Said Darren."Are you from the north?"Asked Emily."No"Said Darren."Hey,what did you mean,learning us?"Asked Hope."Learning all about you,and your friends"Said Darren,pulling out a shotgun and hiding it behind his ,Hope pull one of his hookblades and used it to pull Darren's arm,knocking his shotgun out of his hand."Next time,just don't move your hands at all"Said Hope,as he put his hookblade back in it's case."I might as well leave then"Said Alice."Ok,bye Alice"Said then made a dimensional portal,and walk through it,closing it as she walked through."Ok,time to head back to Beacon"Said Hope,as Emily,Blake,Weiss,Ruby,Yang and Hope walked away from the battle scene,with Darren slipping into the shadows,picking up his shotgun along the way.

A few minutes later,at Beacon.

"Goodnight,Emily"Said Hope,as he went inside his room with Blake and Yang."Goodnight,Hope"Said Emily,as she went inside her room."How'd it go?"Asked Pyrrha,as she reads a book called W-B-X/Two in One Detective."Where is Nora and Ren?I would expect them to be here"Said Emily."Ren and Nora are outside,on the roof"Said Pyrrha."What's your book about?"Asked Emily,before she moved to sit on the same bed as Pyrrha."It's about a 'hard-boiled' detective and a boy who has power over certain things,such as Heat and Metal,they solve crimes with Koparts in part I'm up to,the 'hard-boiled' detective has died due to the boy being possessed by the Slender Kopart,and the boy using the his Trigger power to create a gun out of thin air,and shoot him"Said Pyrrha,who started to cry."It's ok, it's ok"Said Emily,who hugged Pyrrha."I miss him"Said Pyrrha."I miss him too"Said Emily."Emily,can you leave me alone for a minute?"Asked Pyrrha."Ok"Said then stopped hugging Pyrrha,and walked outside."Why did you have to die,Jaune?I mean,it was a trip to the Arears dimension,Hope's could you die there?"Thought Pyrrha,before there was a knock on the door."Come in,Emily.I'm done with my minute"Said Pyrrha."Emily?Isn't she dead?"Said Jaune,walking through the door."Jaune!"Shouted Pyrrha,before she ran over to him and hugged him."Never fake dying again"Said Pyrrha,before she kissed him."I didn't,unfortunately.I am dead,but I'm only solid because of you"Said Janue."Because of me?"Asked Pyrrha."Sometimes,love is so powerful,it can even allow one more kiss"Said Jaune."Please,never leave me again"Said Pyrrha."I must,but for a few seconds"Said Jaune,as a red and purple hand appeared,followed by Ankh."Yes,Ankh?"Asked Jaune."Enji needs our help.I need a physical body,and your Semiblance is to make ghosts you combine with me?"Asked Ankh."So,that's your maintain a physical form,even though your dead"Said Pyrrha."Sometimes,love is so powerful,it can even allow one more chance"Said Jaune,before he combined with the hand,making Ankh solid."Wish me luck"Said J-Ankh."Good luck"Said Pyrrha.J-Ankh then faded away."Pyrrha,can I come in now?"Said Emily."Yeah,come right in"Said Pyrrha."So,you ok now?"Asked Emily." It's all brilliant,amazing even"Said Pyrrha."Do you want to sleep?It's like,2 in the morning"Said Emily."Ok"Said then turned of the lamp,and got into her bed,as Pyrrha got into her own bed.

5 hours later

"Hey,Pyrrha"Said Jaune,rubbing Pyrrha's face."Hey,Jaune...Ankh!Don't do that!"Said Pyrrha,shocked that Ankh was rubbing her face."No,Enji did not need our help,but Ankh gave me his body"Said Jaune."Oh"Said Pyrrha,disappointed."Hey,come on,it's ok.I'm alive,your alive,Emily alive,as I heard from Nora!"Shouted Jaune,waking Emily up."Nora!Shut up!Oh,Ankh,it's you"Said Emily."Hey"Said Nora,as she throws a pillow at and Emily then engaged in a pillow fight,with Jaune and Pyrrha joining in a bit later."What are you doing!"Said Glynda,in a stern voice,standing at the door with a teenage wolf fanus."Ah,nothing"Said Emily,who hid her pillow behind her back,with her team doing the same."Really?Well,just to let you know,you are all late for your is in my room,but not taught by me"Said Glynda,while the wolf fanus walked to said room."Ankh,what are you doing here?"Said Ren,who was walking by."It's me, it's Jaune"Said Jaune."Ok,let's head to class then"Said Ren,a bit shocked.

Later,in Glynda's arena

"Eveyone,this is your new teacher for a new class,Professor Udara"Said Professor Ozpin.A purple haired woman,with a bow and arrow on her back then walked into the centre of the arena."Hello,I am Ibolya Udara,but you may call me Professor Udara"Said Ibolya."Does anyone have any questions for the good Professer?"Asked Glynda."Is this planet worth protecting?"Asked Hope,with everyone looking at him,shocked."P-Pardon?"Asked Ibolya,shocked."Is this planet worth protecting?"Asked Hope,asking a bit sterner."This planet is allways worth protecting,no matter what"Said Ibolya."Well,your half right in this the good people,AKA the Fanus,my friends and all the good people I don't know are worth protecting"Said Hope."Your wrong!Everyone is worth protecting,even if they have done something bad!"Said a wolf fanus."Oh,yeah?What's your name?"Asked Hope."I'm Darren Talon,and I challenge you to a duel"Said Darren,with everyone in the arena gasping,except for Darren and Ibolya."What?Why did you all gasp?"Asked Darren."Because,I killed all the members of the White Fang,but Cinder and Neo,defeated both Ozpin and Glynda,and won the tournament at that festival,alone and with Yang by my side and not,yeah,there gasping for no reason"Said Hope."Impressive,but your still no match for me"Said Darren."Funny,but we have some unfinished business"Said Hope,before jumping over the railing,and landing in the arena."Ok,let's go"Said Darren."This is not a fight class!"Said Glynda,as she rose them into the air."It kinda is"Said Hope,before he put a odd looking bracelet on his and Darren then fell to the ground."Ok,just one person to lose all there aura loses.I'll be leaving now"Said Glynda."Ok,but you might as well will only take...ten seconds at most"Said Darren."Hey!I'm supposed to say that!"Said Hope,a bit annoyed."Well,now I'm saying it"Said Darren,as he pulled out two shotguns from under his coat."Go!"Said Glynda.

The battle

Darren shoots his shotguns at Hope,witch the Fang Memory then grabs the Fang Memory,and turns it into Memory Mode,and then pulls his Accel Memory,out of his pocket and pressed the buttons on them."Fang"Said the Fang then put on the Double Driver."Accel"Said the Accel Memory."Henshin!"Shouted Hope,as he put the Accel Memory in the first slot,and the Fang Memory in the second slot."AccelFang!"Said the Double then gained armour,with the left half being red and motorcycle themed,and the other half being then ran up to Darren,and punched him a couple of times,side kicking him with the last shot,knocking him back."What happened to those 10 seconds?"Asked Hope."Ha ha,very funny"Said Darren,who then reviled that he had Hope's Hookblades,Klos Lightning and Necrorizfury."Hey,those are mine!"Said Hope,before pressing the tail of the Fang Memory 3 times."Fang!Maximin Drive!"Said the Fang Memory.A long fang then grew on the side of Hope's then jumped in the air,and flew towards Darren."Fang Strazer"Said Hope,before he started spinning in the then crashed into Darren,knocking him back into a wall."Alright,now,the finale"Said Hope,as he demorphed and then pushed a button on his bracelet,making wings appear on him leg."Darkness Moon Breck!"Said Hope,as he jumped into the air,did a back flip,and dove at Darren,kicking him and making a bat signal on the wall."0% wins"Said a screen,on the wall.

Battle over

"Well done,Hope"Said Glynda."No,Darren did good as well"Said Hope,pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the screen,revealing Darren's aura meter to be at 25%."Now,I'll take these back,and can someone tell me who did that?"Said Hope,as he took back his Hookblades from Darren."I did it"Said a black and violet version of Kamen Rider Meator,as she walked into the arena."And who do you think you are?"Said Hope."Commander Jorgensen,of the A.D.D.P."Said Commander Jorgensen."A.D.D.P?Alternative Dimension Duck Power?Commander Jorgensen?I had a friend that had the same last name as was really nice,and cute,what do you want?"Asked Hope."The destruction of this dimension"Said Commander Jorgensen."Yeah,yeah,heard it before,guess what you won't late,right answer is the destruction of this dimension"Said Hope,before Commander Jorgensen attempted to hit then stepped out of the way,and kicked Commander Jorgensen in the back of the head."Saturn!Saturn ok!"Said the Diemen Brace on her right then punched the air,sending mini versions of the rings of Saturn towards rings then exploded around Hope,with Hope using the bracelet to give him a Grape Ryuhorn and a Gokai Gun then shot at Commander Jorgensen,knocking her back a Jorgensen tried to retaliated with grabbing one of Darren's shotguns,but Emily kicked away the shotgun,and kicked her in her helmet,knocking her back."Hope,get everyone to safety"Said Emily,before getting out her bladed staff,Bagaresso."Ok,everyone,get out!"Shouted Emily,with Hope then proceeded to evacuate the arena,as Commander Jorgensen and Emily started to brawl."Mars!Mars ok!"Said the Diemen brace,as Commander Jorgensen fist caught fire,and Commander Jorgensen then punched Emily,knocking her back into and through a wall."Ha,your better trust me,you can't beat me by knocking me through a wall"Said then ran up to Commander Jorgensen,but Commander Jorgensen imedentley kicked her in the her out."My mission is to destroy this dimension,but anyone with the Chimera animal spirit is needed to help"Said Commander Jorgensen,before getting shot in the back with a arrow."That's for hurting my student"Said Ibolya,as she prepped another arrow."I already have one,but what says I can't have another?"Asked Commander Jorgensen."Me"Said Ibolya,as she fired the arrow."Saturn!Saturn ok!"Said the Diemen brace,as mini rings of Saturn appear,and head towards Ibolya,destroying the arrow and knocking her back,out of the hole,and into another wall."Oh,that hurt so little"Said Ibolya,as her eyes became yellow and more beast-like."Meator!Limit Break!"Said the Diemen brace.A black aura then appeared on her hand and Jorgensen then tried to punch Ibolya,but Ibolya punched the fist,destroying the armour on the entire arm and the Diemen brace."What!This armour was made to counter Chimera animal spirits,how is it that you could beat this armour?"Asked Commander Jorgensen."I guess its defective"Said a rage,Commander Jorgensen pulled out a sword,and tried to cut Ibolya,but Team HRWBY appeared and Hope blocked the cut with Necrorizfury."Tsk,tsk,we don't cut people"Said Hope,as he kicked Commander Jorgensen back."Now,the real battle starts here!"Said Hope,as he pulled out the Shift Brace,and put on the Drive Driver.

The Battle

"Class is in session,and we're going to the teacher new tricks"Said Hope,and he put the Type Speed Shift Car in the Shift then put the Shift Brace on his left arm."Henshin!"Said Hope,as he pushed the Type Speed Shift Car up and then turned into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed."Let's go!"Shouted Hope,as he ran towards Commander Jorgensen,and kicked her in her helmet,causing it to crack."Just like Hope,running into danger without me"Said Emily,who had just got up."Well,look what we found"Said a A.D.D.P solder."Yeah,you found me,how do you find this?"Said Emily,as she picked up Bagaresso,and hit the solder with it."Rude"Said the Solder,as two more took his place."Well,it's this time of the day"Said Emily,as she put on the Sengoku Driver."Henshin!"Said Emily,as she activated the Kachidoki Lockseed and put it on the Sengoku Driver,cutting it with the knife at about the same time."Kachidoki Arms!Into battle!"Said the Sengoku Driver as Emily gained green Chinese armour,and a dragon themed helmet,before gaining orange armour with a battle skirt after then pulled out the DJ gun,and shot all the solider and then walked out of the hole and shot Commander Jorgensen a couple of times,witch she dodged."None of you are a match for me"Said Commander Jorgensen then slashed in the direction of Emily,sending energy off the blade towards Emily,with the energy exploding around then pulled out the Kiawami Lockseed,and inserted it into the side of the Kachidoshi Lockseed as the fire from the explosions then dissipated."Fruit Basket!"Said the Sengoku Driver,as all the other Arms fell from cracks in the sky,and started attacking Commander Jorgensen,knocking her around before the Arms then flew towards Emily,getting rid of all the armour and reviling a silver shogun like armour."Dai,Dai,Dai,Dai Shogun!"Said the Sengoku Driver."So?Hows that better?"Said Commander Jorgensen,as she ran towards Emily."Mosou Sabre!Damdamaru!"Said the Sengoku Driver,as Emily used the Kiawami Lockseed twice.A sword and a orange slice themed sword appeared in her hands."This is how"Said Emily,as she attacked Commander Jorgensen with the Mosou Sabre,before finishing off with a twin slash with both weopons."Limit Break!Let's go!"Said the Shard Jorgensen then slashed rapidly at Emily,witch Ruby,as Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon,and Weiss,as Fourze Elck States blocked."Thanks"Said Emily,before she used the Kiawami Lockseed to summon a Wizarswordgun and a Billy the Rod,so Ruby and Weiss can have a second one of the weapon they were and Weiss then hit Commander Jorgensen with both weapons they then tried to hit Commander Jorgensen in the face,but she grabbed her fist and threw her at Hope,and Hope caught her."You might want to leave this to the armoured people"Said Hope,before dropping her."Hope,get back in the fight!"Shouted Emily,as Commander Jorgensen kicked her back."Ok"Said Hope,as he ran towards Commander Jorgensen,pushing the Type Speed Shift Car up twice."Sp-Speed!"Said the Drive then slid towards Commander Jorgensen,and tripped her then quickly got up and rapidly punch Commander Jorgensen,in the sign of a Speedometer,with a stray punch hitting the helmet,destroying it."Had enough?"Asked Hope,demorphing."Where am I?"Asked Commander Jorgensen."Jodie?"Asked Hope."Yep"Said Jodie.

A few minutes later,in Ozpin's office

"So,Jodie,what do you remember?"Asked Ozpin."Well,last thing I remember is walking to my home,and getting hit in the head with a something,and then somebody calling me cute"Said Jodie."Ok,and where do you live?"Said Glynda."Um,not here,in a little village"Said Jodie,looking around."Well,how do you know Hope and Emily?"Asked Ozpin."I know because I go to school with them"Said Jodie."Yes,yes you do"Said Hope,as Hope and Emily entered Ozpin's then ran up to Hope and gave him a hug."Oh,ok is nice,I like this,continue"Said Hope,a bit then gave Hope a what the fuck face,with Hope responding with a I don't know face."I believe you called me cute"Said Jodie,smiling a then made another what the fuck face,with Hope making a but it's true face."Yes,yes I 't let anyone tell you anything different"Said Hope,as he started hugging back."Aw,so cute"Said Emily,sarcastically."Shut up"Said Hope,pulling her in for the hug."Your a douche,Hope"Said Emily."Yes I am"Said Hope,before ending the hug."All right,now we got to find where there hiding out,and kick there butts"Said Hope."Um,I kinda got no weapons"Said Jodie."Um,um,oh,I got it!"Said Hope,as he used his bracelet to summon the Engine Blade in Hope's hands,with Hope could hardly hold."Take it"Said Hope,handing it to Jodie."Thanks"Said Jodie,taking it and rasing it high above then burst out laughing."What?"Said Hope."Jodie can lift the Engine Blade,despite not being Kamen Rider Axel,or being a girl power!"Said Emily."Are we really doing this?"Asked Hope."Yes"Said then proceeded to chase Emily around the room with a Sonic Arrow."Think we will have a repeat act of last year?"Asked Glynda."Yep"Said Ozpin.

2 days later,outside Beacon

"Ok,only use the belt if needed"Said Hope,as he,Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,Emily and Jodie sat on the ground,around the V-Buckle and Advent Deck,Faiz Phone and Belt,Blay Buckle,Kabuto Zecter,Den-o Belt,Kivat the 3rd,Double Driver,OOO Driver,Fourze Driver,WizarDriver,Sengoku Driver,Drive Driver and the Shift Brace."Hey,I want to help"Said Darren,walking over to them."Ok"Said Hope."Hello!"Shouted Kivat the 3rd,scarring Darren."Kivat!What have I told you about doing that"Said Hope,sternly."Sorry"Said Kivat."Aren't you all ment to be in class?"Asked Ibolya,walking over to the group."Look at what you did,Kivat,Anyway we are all going to destroy a A.D.D.P ship,witch will destroy all the other ships (Like Bumblebee).Care to join in?"Asked Hope."Ok,now explain the plan"Said Ibolya."We are going in with a partner,and are all going to meet up at the Command Centre,I'll choose partners,if no one mind"Said Hope."I mind"Said Ibolya."Ok,you pick teams,and I pick witch person get witch Driver/Belt"Said Hope."Ok.I'll go with you,Darren,you go with Emily,Blake,you go with Jodie,and I guess Ruby,Weiss and Yang is the last team"Said Ibolya."Ok,I'll take the Drive Driver and Shift Brace,Ibolya,you get the Fourze Driver and Emily gets the Double Driver gets Kivat the 3rd,Jodie gets the Kabuto Zecter,Ruby gets the Blay Buckle,Yang gets the Wizardriver and Weiss gets the OOO Driver"Said Hope,they all then picked up all there Drivers/Belts,and the others fell through a crack."Ok,any questions?"Asked Hope."How do you use this?"Asked Ibolya and Darren."You will know when you need to"Said Hope."Allright,to the ship to blow up the other ships"Said Jodie."Busters,ready...go!"Said Hope,as the crew jumped onto the Gokai Gallion.

At the A.D.D.P ship,5 minutes later

"So,how do you know Hope?"Asked Blake,walking through the ship's hallways."Well,I know him because I go to school with him"Said Jodie."So do I"Said Blake."It amazes me how there are no guards"Said Jodie."Well,knowing Hope,he stumbled into the guards quarters"Said Blake,as she transformed into Kiva Basshaa Form."Why?"Asked Jodie."Because we found the top of the ship"Said Blake,before kicking in the door."Well,looks like the gangs all here,standing against me"Said Emperor Marvo."Well,what is something like you doing with humans?Some part of a plan?"Said Ruby,pointing her sword at Emperor Marvo."Like that will scare me"Said Emperor Marvo,as he stood up."You don't look tough,you just look black"Said Hope,as Kamen Rider Drive,slashed at Emperor Marvo,not doing any damage."Well,that's not good"Said Hope,as he and the rest of the group got launched out of the room and onto a nearby mountain by Emperor Marvo who then floated down to the group and pulled out a was misty on top of the mountain,and when the dust settled,before him was Kamen Rider Decade Complete,Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete,Toq 1gou,2gou,3gou,4gou,5gou,6gou and KoryuRed Carnaval."Let me say this to 're pretty good"Said Hope and Ibolya,as they were Decade Complete and KoryuRed Carnaval.

The battle

"Televikun!"Said the K-Touch,as all the previous Kamen Riders ultimate forms were summoned."Gekijyouban!"Said the DiEndriver,as all the Kamen Riders that are in movies were summoned."If you destroy me,yes the fleet would be destroyed,but there would be no way home for you,Jodie"Said Emperor Marvo,laughing madly at the end."Final Attack Ride:De-De-De-Decade!"Said the DecaDriver,as some of the past forms jumped into the air,while the rest got into a slashing position."Hope,what are you doing!?"Asked Emily."What I do best"Said Hope,as all the Riders attacked Emperor Marvo,knocking him then took off the DecaDriver,and replaced it with the Drive Driver and the Shift and his clones then attacked Emperor Marvo with there finishers."Hope can get me home,not you"Said Jodie,as she ran up to Emperor Marvo."Ole!Ole!Ole!"Said the Yudo Breaker,as Toq 6gou slashed Emperor Marvo with it,knocking him back."Shooting!Please don't miss!"Said the Dakatan Cannon,as Toq 1,2,3,4 and 5gou fired the cannon at Emperor Marvo,with Emperor Marvo being knocked back into a nearby mountain."Henhsin!"Said Hope,as he transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed."Hesatsu!Full Throttle!"Said the Drive Driver,as four spinning tyres surrounded Emperor Marvo,and KoryuRed Carnaval jumped behind Emperor Marvo,shooting him,forcing him towards Hope,with Drive and KoryuRed Carnval both Rider Kicking Emperor Marvo,destroying him and the whole A.D.D.P of them then demorphed and ran in for a group hug,except Hope,who had noticed a woman in the distance."Hope,what's the matter?"Asked Darren."Nothing"Said Hope,with a tear in his eye."No,really,what's wrong?"Asked Yang."A memory of the future"Said Hope,as he walked to Beacon."That kid is odd"Said Ibolya."Don't we know it"Said Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Yang,as they headed towards Beacon."I find him quite interesting"Said Emily,as she faded away."I find him to be a pest"Said Darren,walking towards the Forever Falls."Don't you have a class to teach?"Asked Jodie."What do you think of Hope?"Asked Ibolya."Not the Hope I know"Said Jodie,as she and Ibolya walked to Beacon.

3 hours later,back at beacon

"Well, time I was here,I introduced myself until two boys decided to interrupt with a little battle"Said and Darren just smiled and waved."Well,come down here if you want in on a new will only be doing felid trips,and barely any school work"Said Ibolya."Sounds fun"Said of the class then lined up and signed a list that Ibolya presented."Ok,head to your next class"Said the students left,except Hope and Jodie."Well,time to go back home,Jodie"Said Hope."Ok"Said Jodie,grabbing Hope's and Jodie fade away,and Hope reappear seconds later."Done?"Asked Ibolya."Done"Said Hope.

Meanwhile

"What's happening?Why am I falling?I feel like I've always been falling,falling slowly,falling into nothingness last thing I remember is Hope and me,and Hope telling me about time,cards and someone called I going to die?Can I die,when there is no end?What is my name?Can I be found,when there is no light?When can this end?What is my name?My name...it's Clara Oswald!Of corse,how could I be so dumb!What's happening?I'm saving Hope!Why am I falling?So I can save Hope!Can I die?No,not until I save I nothing?Can I be nothing?What is nothing?Am I going mad?No,not mad,just adapting"

"Stop the clock"

"Hope?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"Grab on"

"Ok"

They are teleported out of the darkness space,and Jodie appears surrounded by people.

"Jodie?"

"Mummy?"

"What are you doing,lying on the ground?"

"Having a dream"

Jodie gets up,and both of them walk away,with Hope looking on from a Building and fades away.

The end

7 years in Hope's timeline later

"Raum!Where do you think your going?"Said Hope,as he and Darren walked towards him,as Kamen Rider RWBY Guant Form and Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild."Come at me,or I'll come to you"Said Raum,as he ran towards the duo,but was stopped by a woman dressed in red."Uh,and who might be?"Asked Darren."Oh,silly 't you remember me?Of coarse you should,it was about 7 years ago for me,but about 6 months for you"Said the then put on a Genesis Driver,and pulled a Lemon Energy Lockseed out of her pocket."Henshin"Said the woman,after she unlocked the Lockseed,and put it onto the Genesis Driver,and re locked woman then pushed one side of the Genesis Driver towards the other,opening the Lockseed."Soda!Lemon Energy Arms:Fight,Power!Fight,Power!Fight,Fight,Fight,Fight,Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!"Said the Genesis Driver,as the woman transformed into New Generation Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms."Well,you don't look strong"Said Raum."Oh yeah?"Said Duke,as she started kicking Raum,with the last kick knocking Raum through a wall."Well,you may be strong,but you can't beat me alone"Said Raum,as he went to charge at Duke,with Duke stepping out of the way and shooting him with the Sonic Arrow,knocking him through another wall."God,your way to easy"Said Duke,as she pushed the Genesis Driver once."Lemon Energy Squash!"Said the Genesis Driver,as copies of Duke appeared around copies then shot a charged-up arrow at Raum,destroying woman then demorphed,and started to walk away,before being stopped by Hope and Darren,who had also demorphed."Jodie,what are you doing here?"Asked Hope,pulling Jodie's hood down."What,I can't be with a friend?"Asked Jodie."But,you can't be here,can't she be here?"Asked Darren."I don't know,I'm not writing this"Said Hope,as Jodie faded away.


End file.
